Mother's Love
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Slight AU. A little Drabble of Shiori and Kurama. What if she knew about her Son's secret before he was born? She always knew her son was different. But she didn't care. She loves him unconditionally.


_**Mother's Love **_

By TimeandLife21

* * *

Shiori Minamino wasn't stupid or oblivious. She knew exactly what her son was. She had always had spiritual awareness, even when she was a child, she could see apparitions and ghosts. While she was pregnant, she knew that during the second trimester, she would lose her child. How would she explain to her husband that she would deliver a still born? But she remembered that very day she felt something in her stir. What had happened? Was there another ghost around? Then she felt it. The movement of the supposed still born. The baby was moving. And it had demon energy. At first, she was frightened. She couldn't help but cry into her pillows at night while her husband was working the night shift as a Train Conductor. She would bare a demon child and it frightened her. She had heard the stories of demons inhabiting children. How the children would turn against the parents when they reached a certain age and kill them off. She and her husband had wanted a child for so long, that she would never harm her child after it was born. Would it be the same for her if she raised this demon? Would her fate be death after the child had grown? No. She was determined. She refused to harm her first born. Demon or not.

She remembered the long and painful labor that she had with him. 18 hours. Long and painful. But she delivered a healthy baby boy. She remembered the feelings of maternal love as she held him for the first time. The first thing she had noticed was that her son had shocking red hair and bright green eyes. She fell in love with those colors. Her husband, Kenji often poked fun at her side of the family. It was true, her sister had red hair. Then Kenji had died a few weeks after Shuichi's birth. Some terrorist tried to hijack the train that her was conducting and he died as a result. She fell into a despair that was unbearable. But that despair only lasted two days. She had a child to take care of. Her son that she and her husband had come to create, she knew that she needed to take care of him. She knew he was different. She could hear it from her neighbors, the other parents at school, the teachers...they all thought that her son was a strange little boy. She didn't give a damn. She loves her son. Demon or not. The little boy never showed her affection. He was always cold and distant from her, but she never wavered in her motherly ways and always told him that she loves him. She figured that is she was to die by her demon child's hands, she would do so with a smile on her face.

It wasn't until when he tried to grab a ceramic vase for his art class in school, that he started to change. She remembers that day very well. She rubbed the scars that littered her arms. She could remember running toward him and catching him before he fell into the sharp pieces and protected him. It was painful. She could still feel the ceramics digging into her skin and causing her to bleed. She didn't care. She wanted her son to be safe. Safe and sound. He was so shocked. She could remember the look in his eyes. He was looking up at her with feeling of shock. Awe. And then confusion.

"Why did you protect me?"

She remembered his words.

"Because i'm your mother. I will always protect you because I love you."

She was hugging him close as she said that. She didn't care that Shuichi was a demon. All that mattered was that he was her son. She will alway protect him no matter what. The years had passed by and she knew that her son had changed. They became very close as mother and son. Even after she was in the hospital. She met that Urameshi kid. He had high amounts of spirit energy. She was glad that Shuichi, or Kurama, as she had overheard on of his friends talking to him. There was only one demon she knew of that had that kindof name. Youko Kurama. She giggled to herself that night. She had raised the Demon King Of Thieves. A kitsune of all things. She found that ironic, given that fact that her side of the family once worked at a Shrine of the Fox Goddess Inari. And yet she never cared for Kurama to tell her of his hidden life. As long as he came home to her, she didn't care.

She knew that he protected her. Even after she remarried. The years had passed by as she saw her son grew into a handsome man. She was glad to have raised him. Though he was cold and distant in the beginning, she knew that she had succeeded as a good mother as he was growing up. He never told her of his past, nor of his doings with his friends. She loved him as he is. Her son. There was no question that she loves her son so dearly. No matter what.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Just a little drabble Fic for Kurama and his mother. I have always wondered a 'What If" fic where Shiori was Spiritually aware if her son was a demon. In all honestly, i think it would have been pretty cool. There are some vic where she would outright disown him, but i figured that she needed a be of redeeming. So here were go. Mothers love Unconditionally. As shown here. I hope you enjoyed the little drabble! :D


End file.
